


Cat's Outta the Bag

by ForeverxAxWriter



Series: You've Gotta be Kitten Me! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Shifters, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone wants a piece of poor tony, mentions of mpreg, no one is prepared, rhodey wants to be an uncle, steve needs to get his shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverxAxWriter/pseuds/ForeverxAxWriter
Summary: Tony is your average billionaire, playboy, philanthropist until an accident in Afghanistan turns him into Iron Man. An alien invasion in Manhattan turns him into an Avenger.A mild concussion turns him into…





	1. Landing on My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I took some inspiration from Love Pistols and combined it with existing Shifter!AUs. I hope you enjoy it. Unbeta'd, so if ya'll see something I didn't catch, please let me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 07/31/17

_It feels like he’s floating. It's warm and he feels safe. A light. He sees a light. Oh, fuck, did he die!? Tony tries to move, fingers and toes. His arms. Suddenly, he sits up. And he's nowhere he recognizes. A boat in the distance, he sees his mom. Holding...holding...what is she holding?_

Tony wakes up in a white room that smells like bleach and antiseptic. The incessant noise of the heart monitor telling him he is once again in the hospital.

“Jesus Christ on a cracker.” The last thing he remembered was slipping on something in the kitchen. With his luck, he probably split his skull.

The door shifts and a doctor comes in. “Ah, it's good to see you're awake, Mr. Stark.”

“What’s up, doc? How long have I been out?”

“Only a few hours. Your teammates are in the waiting room. Would you like me to get them?”

“If I was a lesser man I'd tell you to let them stew for bringing me in for bump like this.” Tony pointed to his head. “We fight super villains on a weekly basis and they think me hitting my head is enough to bring me here. No offense, doc.”

“None taken, I've been informed of your apparent dislike for hospitals. I'll let them know you're awake.”

“Tell them if they don't have food for me then don't bother coming in!”

The doctor simply chuckled as he left Tony alone again. Tony liked him, didn't give off that ‘holier-than-thou’ vibe like most doctors did. He wondered if he would consider working for him instead of SHIELD.

Steve was the first to enter, but paused as if he was physically stopped an invisible wall as soon as he entered the room. He stared at the genius with a strange look, but schooled his expression as Natasha pushed past him to attend to Tony. Soon his room was flooded with people of varying shades of concern.

“Tony, are you okay? The doctor said it was just a mild concussion, but-.”

“I'm alright, Cap. I've been through worse, you know this. You all know this. Now, why the hell did me slipping in the kitchen equate to going to the hospital?”

Steve folded his arms and trained a disapproving look on Tony. “A head injury is no laughing matter. You know 90% of household accidents happen in the kitchen? Just be thankful you’re not being held overnight.”

“Don't be so hard on him, Tony,” Bruce chuckled. He ran his hand through Tony’s hair in a show of unexpected, but not unwelcomed, affection. “It’s better safe than sorry. Anyways, the doctor said that you’re free to go as soon as he comes back with the paperwork.”

“Fine,” Tony grumbled. “We better stop for cheeseburgers or else I’m telling FRIDAY to lock all of you out of your rooms for the night.”

\---

There was a Five Guys on the way to the Tower that they stopped at and Tony convinced them that Five Guys was not the kind of burger that travelled well so there they were, in their civvies waiting their turn to order burgers. Most of the other patrons were respectful, but who could blame the few with their phones out. It wasn’t everyday the Avengers happened to be together in public not fighting a villain or saving the world.

Tony took point in the line with Thor at his back, his large hands resting on his shoulders to keep him steady. Not that he needed it, but the Asgardian tended to be handsy after one of their team had been hospitalized. Steve was discussing something with the rest of them, but Tony didn’t pay any mind. What he did notice was the group of men that kept glancing at them. It wouldn’t be unusual if they had snapped a few pictures and been done with it, but they kept glancing and whispering and glancing and whispering. It was putting Tony on edge.

“Hey Hammertime, you wouldn’t happen to know what those bozos are whispering about would you?”

“You speak of the group adjacent to us. I have noticed their peculiar behavior as well. Alas, I can not hear clearly what they are saying, but they speak of you.”

Tony snorted. “Of course. Well, as long as they look and don’t touch I guess we’re fine.”

“Do not worry, Friend Tony. Even without your armour, you are mighty.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Tony smiled up at Thor. He patted one of the hands on his shoulders. “But thanks anyways.”

“Welcome to Five Guys Burgers and Fries, how can I help you?”

“Thank you,” Tony read the small print on the peppy teen’s name tag. “Jennifer. Can I call you Jenny?” Tony winked.

She blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Sure. What can I get for you?”

Tony’s friendly smile turned into a smirk. “Well.”

Their order included sixteen bacon cheese burgers all the way, a cheeseburger with jalapenos and BBQ sauce, four grilled cheeses with tomatoes, a hotdog with mayo, a mountain of fries and seven milkshakes of assorted flavors. All of it coming to a little over three hundred dollars after tax and the tip Tony gave. God bless his wallet or else feeding them all would be impossible.

Their order would take some time, but they had free peanuts so no one complained. As they waited for their dinner Tony made a note that the group he and Thor noticed earlier had not left yet. They were obviously done with their food, but they stuck around. Once in awhile he’d catch one of them staring and they’d turn away. It was getting on his nerves and the rest of them could notice.

“You alright, Stark?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, just wished they’d hurry and snap a picture or whatever they want. I hate it when people stare.”

“I thought you liked the spotlight, Tony,” Clint stretched and casually looked over his shoulder at the group. “But can you blame them? We’re pretty intimidating. Maybe they want an autograph or something. Just leave them be.”

That seemed to placate Tony’s suspicions for now. Eventually they got their food, ate, and prepared to leave. All the while, the group kept watching the Avengers. As they left the restaurant full of food and ready to go home, Tony was suddenly yanked away from their group by his arm.

“Hey, hands off!” Tony growled at the man holding him.

Before any of his assailants could reply, Natasha had the one with his hand on Tony pinned to the ground. Clint and Bucky had they other two pinned. Thor and Steve stepped in front of Tony with stormy expressions.

“You boys wanna tell us why you grabbed Mr. Stark? Or am I gonna have to beat it outta you?” Steve growled menacingly.

“Hey now, we’re not meaning any harm,” chuckled the one under Bucky. “We just figured we’d introduce ourselves to ‘im. Swear on my ma.”

A stench unlike any other flooded Tony’s nose. Musky and thick to the point of making him dizzy. It honestly wanted to make him gag with how intense it was.

“Seeing as he’s not spoken for, we’d like to proposition him. S’not everyday you see someone of his caliber just walking willy nilly. He’s practically asking for it.” The man licked his lips as he stared at Tony.

Steve clenched his fist, resisting the urge to break this guy’s jaw. “Bruce, take Mr. Stark to the car and wait for us there. Thor, you go with them. I need to have a chat with these boys about respect.”

“Cap, I don’t need you to defend my honor. Let’s just slap a restraining order on these creeps and go. Come on, they’re not even worth it.”

“Tony, I think we should listen to Steve,” Bruce said with a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“They are literally kissing the ground I walked on, what’s with this protect-Stark-at-all-costs-attitude!? We are in zero danger here!”

“Tony, just do as I say and leave this to-.”

A blur of movement and suddenly Steve is on the ground wrestling a doglike animal. It snapped and snarled at his face, it’s claws digging into his poorly protected stomach. All at once everyone was moving. Thor tackled the animal attacking Steve. The three men threw off the other Avengers, snarling and snapping their teeth.

“Bruce!” Steve shouted.

He nodded and tugged Tony away. As they made their way away from the brawl an animalistic roar tore through the night air. Tony turned his head to see Clint get thrown into a wall by some kind of creature. It wore the clothes of one of the men, but instead of a human face he saw a twisted canid snout full of sharp teeth and dripping saliva. Hands thick with fur and armed with razor black claws. Tony froze as glowing amber eyes locked with his. The creature lunged. A blur collided with it. Steve gripped it around the waist and commanded Bruce to get Tony out of there. In a show of unexpected strength, he threw Tony over his shoulder and raced to the cars.

“Bruce, no! Turn around, damn it! We gotta help them!” Tony kicked and struggled as he watched the creature slash at Steve.

Bruce rounded the corner, unlocking one of the cars and throwing Tony into the backseat. “Tony, stay here.”

“Like hell I am!”

“Tony, please,” Bruce begged as he began to change. His body expanded and turned green.

“Tinman stay in car,” Hulk huffed. The Hulk slammed the door in Tony’s face before he could protest and went thundering the way they came.

Tony growled. He did not appreciate being underestimated. He may not have his suit, but he wasn’t helpless. He scrambled to the trunk of the SUV and pried the tire iron from its compartment. He leaped out of the car and ran around the corner ready to bust some skulls.

Shreds of fabric surrounded the scene. Thor and Natasha had some kind of enormous ugly dog cornered. Even then it snapped and struggled to get past them. The Hulk gripped two others in his hands, rubbing their faces into the concrete. Barnes had the fourth in a headlock. Steve was helping an injured Clint to his feet, a gash on his side bleeding profusely.

“Clint!” He came rushing to his teammates.

“Tony!? I thought I told you to stay in the car!”

“Yeah, no. Stupid plan, Spangles,” Tony snarked as he heft Clint’s other side to support the archer. “Now quit wasting time with stupid ideas. We gotta get Legolas outta here.”

“Fine. SHIELD is almost here and the others can handle this. Help me with Clint.”

“What’s it look like I’m doing!? I don’t understand why you guys are holding back,” Tony growled. “Thor is more than enough for those things!”

“Their civilians, Tony. Not villains, at least not in the eyes of the law.”

“What are you talking about!? Civilians, are you blind!?” Tony shouted as they dragged Clint a safe distance away from the fight. “They turned into monsters and you’re pussyfooting around it!”

Steve winced, but didn’t answer Tony as SHIELD agents suddenly flooded around them. They took a barely conscious Clint to an ambulance and left Tony and Steve alone. Supposedly to collect the animals the rest of the Avengers were containing.

Tony’s chest was moving rapidly. His mind was going over every detail, trying to figure out what in the hell happened. A wave of nausea made him stumble, but Steve kept him on his feet. He guided him into a car and gently took his chin in hand to make Tony look at him.

“Tony. Hey, you’re okay. We’re okay. I’ll-.” Steve took a deep inhale. If Tony wasn’t having a panic attack, he’d have notice Steve’s eyes dilate. Black consuming blue. He took another deep breath, holding his head away from Tony. “Tony, I promise I’ll explain everything when we get back to the Tower. Okay? Right now, I want you to breathe, okay?”

Tony nodded and tried to reel in his frantic breathing. Steve took Tony’s hand and pressed it to his chest.

“With me. In...and out.”

\---

Tony was still shaking by the time they got to the tower. He curled deeper into the couch in between Natasha and Bruce. Bucky offered him a mug of coffee. When he didn’t take it, Bucky sighed and placed it on the coffee table. Wanda, Sam, and Vision joined them. SHIELD had called them when they were alerted by Steve about the creatures. The entire team was gathered except for Clint who was taken to SHIELD’s medical center.

“So,” Sam started in a slow even voice. “Why the hell was I called to round up a pack of giant hyenas in the middle of Manhattan?”

Steve looked at Tony then to the rest of the team. “I think before we explain, we need to start by being honest with each other.”

Steve stood up and walked to the middle of the living room. He was joined by Bucky. All at once they started to strip out of their clothes.

“Whoa, whoa! Guys, what the hell!?” Sam exclaimed, holding his hand out and looking away.

“Shut up, Wilson. Just watch,” Natasha hissed. 

“Hey, if you wanna look, be my guest. I don’t ne-.”

Sam’s words died in his mouth. Slowly, the nude Avengers were replaced with pair of wolves. A black wolf was standing in Bucky’s place and Steve was replaced with another wolf, pure white and much larger than the black one. The room was silent as everyone took in what just had happened. The only ones who seemed unsurprised were Vision, Bruce, and Natasha. Wanda started saying something in Sokovian. Sam looked ready to bolt and Thor gripped his hammer tightly. Tony felt like he was about to vomit.

“This has to be a crazy dream,” he muttered. “Maybe I should’ve stayed at the hospital, I’m obviously not right in the head. I’ve got a goddamn zoo in my house.”

“Shh, Antoshka. You’re alright.” Natasha massaged his scalp trying to get him to relax.

The white wolf whined, approaching Tony with its tail tucked and head low. It rested its snout in his lap and licked his fingertips. Tony started to hyperventilate. It was too much. Too much. Too much.

_Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch…!_

The world was suddenly bigger. Sights and smells and sounds overwhelmed Tony.

_RunhidemustgetawaydangerDANGER!_

Tony tried bolted over the couch, only to stumble backward. Tripping over his own legs. Legs. He had more than two legs. His ears pressed tightly against his skull. A new appendage whipped back and forth behind him.

“Tony?” Bruce murmured, trying to sound as nonthreatening as possible.

He looked at Bruce. He looked huge. Tony hissed and swiped at his hand. A whine and a wet nose nudging his behind made Tony whirl around. He clawed the nose. The wolf jerked back with a yelp. The black wolf growled.

“Back off, Bucky,” Bruce warned. “He's just overwhelmed, give him a second.”

“He's overwhelmed!? I don't suppose you and Natasha knew about this!”

“Lower your voice,” she hissed. Gently, she lifted Tony into her lap. She massaged and scratched until his fur lay flat and his shaking lessened. “Naturally I knew. SHIELD has detailed files on all their operatives. Very detailed.”

“And you Dr. Banner?” Wanda looked at him expectantly.

“I knew for medical purposes. When SHIELD first fell, Tony asked me to be the Avengers medical support. I’m not that kind of doctor, but you know how he is,” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“And Tony? He looked just as shocked as us, if not more. Why’s he a cat if he didn't know?”

“Let me bring Tony back and I'll explain. He needs to understand this more than anyone. The stress probably caused him to shift.”

Everyone turned their attention back to the now human Steve and Bucky as they dressed. Steve knelt down in front of Natasha and stared at Tony’s tiny form.

“Damn, Stevie. He's so small. You think that’s normal?”

“I don’t know. We're gonna have to be careful with him.” Steve pet Tony with his fingertips. “Hey, Tones. You're okay, we won't hurt you. Come on, I know you can understand.”

Tony looked up from where he'd buried his face in Natasha’s lap. He mewed and something just broke in the rest of the team's collective heart.

“As surprised as I am, Stark is undeniably adorable. But will he be alright?”

“He’ll be fine,” said Steve, not taking his eyes off of Tony. “See, you're fine. Do you recognize me, Tony?”

Somewhere in Tony’s mind he knew who that was. Yes, that was Steve. Steve equaled friend, safety.

_Safe._

Tony carefully padded to the edge of Natasha’s lap and pawed at the air. Steve obeyed and leaned his head near Tony. He sniffed him.

_Good. Safe._ Tony purred and groomed Steve’s forehead.

“That’s it, Tony. Come back to us.”

Tony’s heart began to slow as he calmed down. His mind sorting itself out, realizing where he was and who he was with. He turned to Bruce and mewed an apology. He smiled and gently pet Tony.

“Alright, Steve. As cute as this all is, I think it’s about time to hear that explanation.”

“Yeah, okay. He’s not completely back, but his mind is there. Should have expected this, you’re always going above and beyond. Aren’t you, Stark?”

Tony purred and did the cat equivalent of a wink.

The Avengers resettled themselves in the living room as Steve thought over how he was going to explain this.

“Firstly, I’d like to say that me and Bucky are not werewolves. None of us are cursed and this isn’t some kind of magic. It’s genetic, literally born this way.”

“So ya’ll can go all Zootopia on us. But Tony can too, now. Does that mean we can? Am I gonna wake up one day with a tail?”

“Not likely,” Bucky snorted. “People like us take up about twenty percent of the population globally. And even if you’re related to someone like us, it’s unlikely you’d inherit the same abilities. The genes that cause the change are recessive. Although, the gene could be dormant for generations before resurfacing. Even if two parents with the active gene had a kid, it’s only about a forty percent chance that that kid will be like them.”

“That does not explain Tony’s sudden change. Why did this gene become active now?”

“Most of us change when we’re teens. Me and Stevie had our first shifts around when puberty started. My being able to shift is one of the reasons Hydra experimented on me. They were fascinated by it. Did experiments on other captives trying to get them to change and found out that it could become active if a large amount of physical and mental stress was put on the subject. Like a fail safe for the body to make it more durable, ya know?”

Thor nodded in understanding. “Those creatures outside the restaurant. They were formidable indeed.”

“Hyenas,” Steve supplied. “Don’t see them very often, but they tend to group together. Shifters in general tend to make sub-communities based around their species.”

“Okay, so ya’ll can transform into animals because of your genetics, but this usually only happens during puberty or under a lot of stress. Stark’s always some kind of stressed and he’s been, for lack of a better term, normal up until now. Are you telling me that his slip in the kitchen caused this?”

“I’m with Wilson. I’ve been aware of shifters since becoming an agent with SHIELD and there’s nothing about a situation like this in their files.” Natasha narrowed her eyes. “And I’ve read all the files.”

Bruce, Bucky, and Steve looked at one another.

“There is one more way,” Bruce sad, becoming twitchy. “Retrograde is what it’s called in the shifter community.”

Steve rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. A seriousness coming over his face that wasn’t there before. “Tony is special. We mentioned how hard it is for a shifter to pass on their abilities to their offspring. That’s because over time our communities came together and the non-shifter population simply drowned us out of the gene pool. Shifting causes an enormous amount of stress on the body. My first shift was horribly painful, more so because of my frail body before Rebirth.

“But if a shifter were to have children with a Retrograde, there would be a one hundred percent chance of all the kids being shifters too. There’s not a lot of information on Retrograde shifters. Mostly stories and speculation. What we do know is that they are few and far between. And as much as it pains me to say this, now that Tony is a Retrograde, he’ll be a constant target for other shifters.”

“Of course we’re not completely lawless. If a Retrograde is spoken for, most shifters won’t bother unless they think they can beat their partner. Traditionally, it’s an all out brawl, but now it can be anything the Retrograde choses. Those punks from tonight had a point. Stark’s fair game until he’s claimed.”

Tony meowed, an annoyed look on his face. He did not appreciate being treated like an object. Although the thought of any of his teammates defending his honor made his chest flutter, he was more than capable of choosing for himself.

“This is a lot to take in,” Wanda sighed.

Vision rubbed her back. “Perhaps we should retire for the night.”

“Yeah. We all need some time. To process this. What about Tony? He’s not gonna stay like that I assume.”

“Nah, he’ll be back to his usual self by morning.” Bucky scooped him up. “He can stay with me and Stevie on our floor.”

“I don’t know, maybe he should stay with me.” Bruce reached to pry Tony from Bucky. “I’m heading to the labs and I’ll be awake for a while. I can watch him.”

“Or maybe,” Natasha swiped Tony back, “he can stay on his own floor and I’ll stay with him there.”

Natasha quirked an eyebrow and Tony gave all of them the most unimpressed look you’d ever seen on a cat. He meowed and rubbed his head against Natasha’s chin. Tony’s decision was clear. As they all departed, Steve and Bucky were left alone on the communal floor.

“You okay, Steve? I know you’ve got a soft spot for him.”

“Yeah, I’m okay, Buck. I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	2. This is Bullshit and We All Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Once again, this is unbeta'd so if you catch any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know. I'll try to update before Sunday every week. Thank you for reading!!

This would not be the first time Tony has woken naked with a redhead in his bed. But he could say that this was the first time said redhead was Natasha Romanov and that in it of itself deserved a medal. He didn’t want to get up though. Not with how wonderful her fingers felt in his hair.

“Morning, Kotenok,” she murmured. She was firmer with her touch when Tony rubbed his face into her stomach. Usually such a vulnerable position wouldn’t stand with her Widow training, but she’s never felt more safe and content than with the bare genius curled against her.

Tony felt his chest rumble, a feeling similar to when he played the bass on his music too high. It wasn’t long before he realized that it was him making the sound. That he had just slept nude in a bed with Natasha Romanov. That last night he saw Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes go the full monty in their living room. God bless fucking America for that. Unfortunately, there were more pressing things than the dandy soldier boys.

Tony sat up and looked over his shoulder to his current bedmate. “Natasha?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“We saw Rogers and Barnes go full monty last night.” A pretty blush settled on his cheeks.

“We did indeed.” 

“They turned into giant dogs.”

“Wolves, Kotenok. Barnes will throw you out a window if you call him a dog.”

“I also was a cat.”

“Yes, you were.” Natasha reached and put a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

That was the golden question. It was a lot to take in and he had a lot of questions, but he didn’t feel the anxiety he felt last night. The hyper awareness was still there. Like everything was turned to the nth degree, even colors looked brighter. It should have been overwhelming, but he was calm. Content like he’d let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He could get used to this.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.”

\---

They made their way to the communal floor after Tony put on some fresh clothes. The smell of black tea and sweet spices told them Bruce was making breakfast. Thor was already up and demolishing a platter of eggs, sausage, and toast. He looked up and raised his fork in greeting, having enough decency to swallow before speaking.

“Good morn, friends! Bruce has graciously made breakfast, although I suggest you claim your share before our fellows return from their run,” Thor winked.

“We would, but there’s nothing left.” Natasha nudged Thor roughly, but the thunder god took his punishment in stride and just grinned.

“It’s coming. Just sit down already.” Bruce didn’t even look over his shoulder when he flung a sausage over their heads. A big black head appeared and snapped the sausage out of the air.

“Whoa!” Tony jumped, his hair standing on end. “Damn it, Barnes! Bad dog!”

He huffed and jumped on Tony. Effectively knocking him off the barstool. Barnes plopped down and pinned him to the floor. A hiccupped growl that Tony translated into a chuckle rumbled from the wolf’s chest that he was trying and failing to him push off.

“I warned you about the dog thing, Tony.”

“Whatever, just get this furball off me. Ugh, you smell.” 

Bucky huffed and moved up Tony’s torso to smother him even more. His tail wagging. Despite their beginnings, Bucky and Tony had grown fairly close. Sharing an interest in sci-fi and, surprisingly, robotics. He didn't wear his prosthetic when he was relaxing, but Tony had made sure to have the most advanced tech available for him on the chance he wanted an arm more suitable for down time at the Tower. He didn't think he ever would. It hindered his shifting and he actually preferred to relax as a wolf. He was as close, maybe even closer, with the Avengers as he was with the Commandos. They were his pack. And this was the first time Bucky has allowed himself to be a wolf around Tony and the rightness of it felt better than he’d ever dare dreamed.

“Buck, get off of him, you oaf,” Steve scolded. “Tony, I'm so sorry. We just got back from a run and-.”

“Apologize later. For now, please move your fur baby before he suffocates me.”

“My what?”

“Just move him!”

The rest of the team chuckled as Steve gripped Bucky’s rump and tried to pull him off, but he just yelped and struggled. Forcing Steve to drop him back on top of Tony. A muffled groan came from underneath him. Bucky cocked his head and looked down at the genius who was faking being dead. Mouth open, tongue out, and everything. He was being playful and it made Bucky’s tail wag even faster.

“Nice acting skills, Stark,” Natasha smirked.

Bucky agreed and licked Tony’s open mouth to prove it.

“Ugh, gross! Fuck!”

“James Buchanan Barnes!” Steve yelped.

Bucky jumped off of Tony, holding his tail high and dropping his front. He yapped and pawed at Tony. Chase me, he said with his body. 

“Buck, go get dressed,” Bruce said, waving his spatula at the wolf. “You too, Steve. I haven’t made enough food for you two yet, might as well take a shower or something while you wait.”

Steve helped Tony up, brushing off imagined dust from the genius. “Yeah, sounds like a plan. Come on, fathead.”

Bucky whined and flopped his rump on the floor. When Steve gave him a pointed look, he just groaned and rolled over. Letting his tongue loll out and sticking his legs in the air.

“Oh my god, you are adorable. FRIDAY, you getting this?”

“Of course, Boss.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Steve huffed. He bent over and heaved Bucky’s limp body over his shoulder. “When Sam gets back with Clint, I want all of us in the living room. We still have to discuss some new rules with Tony’s new situation.”

They stared after the pair as they took the elevator to their floor.

“It seems our Captain is not pleased with us,” Thor mumbled.

“Nah, he’s just jealous.”

“Jealous, Brucie?”

“Well, someone kissed his beau. So to speak.”

Tony paused. Beau? What beau? Steve had a beau? Oh. Oh! Tony. Tony got a mouthful of Bucky. And, well, they are pretty close. Tony visibly deflated at the realization that Steve and Bucky were, well, together. It shouldn’t have upset him. It didn’t. Not really, he just felt bad that he didn’t even notice. That the two of them decided he didn’t need to know about them. He felt Natasha rub his back. Bruce just rolled his eyes and gave him an extra sausage.

\---

“What the hell, Buck.” Steve dumped the wolf on the couch on their floor.

Buck huffed and rolled his eyes. Not even bothering to answer Steve. He was just playing and he could tell that Steve was just peeved that he kissed Tony. Which to be fair shouldn’t be counted unless Steve wanted to be peeved every time Tony let a dog lick his face.

“You know how I feel about Tony,” Steve whined. “You can’t just kiss him like that! I have enough trouble as it is and then this Retrograde thing! I don’t need you working your charms, too!”

Steve wasn’t trying to be petty. He was ecstatic that his best friend and the rest of the Avengers, who he also considered family, were close. But he knew better than anyone that James Buchanan Barnes could charm a fish out of the water, even when he didn’t mean to.

“Stevie, you’re overthinking again. If anything I’m helping you. Now we know he’s a dog person,” Bucky smirked, rearranging himself to a more comfortable position on the couch. 

“Swear to god, Buck. I’ll strangle you with one of your headbands and they’d never suspect it was me.”

“I’m hurt, Stevie.” Bucky gripped his bare chest and fell back. “Although, Tony does have a mighty fine-.”

Bucky cackled when Steve kicked the couch to shut him up. Actually pushing the poor piece of abused furniture a few inches.

“I’m taking a shower,” he growled and left a still cackling Bucky on the couch.

His laughter died down as the sound of the shower sputtering to life resounded in the suite. His hand absently rubbed his chest. It ached. Not badly, he could easily hide it after years of training. He brought his hand up to touch his lips and sighed.

\---

“Honey, I’m home,” Clint yelled in a comically high voice. 

Clint’s injuries weren’t as serious as they seemed during the fight, coming home with some stitches and an order for no avenging from the doctors at SHIELD. He dragged an unamused Sam as he joined the rest of the team in the living room.

“Ya’ll are not going to believe what this asshat told me on the way back,” he grumbled.

Tony sniffed and turned to Natasha with surprise written all over his face. “Him too!?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Yes, siree. Yours truly is also a shifter. Bet you can’t tell what kind, though. Did the Brooklyn boys already give you the Talk or can I still give you this?”

Clint sat next to him and handed Tony a cutesy picture book with cartoon children and animals holding hands called ‘Your Body and You’. He gave an incredulous snort and quirked an eyebrow.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am. That’s standard issue, right there. Every shifter gets one and it’s mandatory reading.”

“Don’t you have something more on my level?”

“Buddy, as far as I’m concerned,” Clint threw his arm on Tony’s shoulders, “you’re level one.”

Tony almost shrugged off the archer, but left his arm there in favor of flipping through the book. A cartoon owl in a graduation cap talked about the general changes a shifter’s body was going to experience. Some animal traits are present even in human form like increased sense of smell and hearing or even night vision. Personalities can also be altered, some become more competitive or out right aggressive to others. It actually piqued Tony’s interest as he took mental note to find more in-depth books on his new membership in the shifter community. 

“That aside, I assume you’re all here because Steve told you about our little team meeting?”

“Indeed, we are waiting for Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes,” Vision supplied. “Although neither of them have come back to eat breakfast.”

“Well, someone go drag them down here. Coulson let me know that those jerkoffs we brawled with yesterday were released.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean released?”

“Aye, it is my understanding that assaulting someone without cause here is against the laws of your world and punishable.”

“It is, but last night wasn’t an assault according to the other otherside of the law. Tony doesn’t have any suitors, so those guys had their right to try and claim Tony.”

“Now hold the phone there, Bullseye, what do you mean last night wasn’t assault. I’m pretty sure you getting mauled should have been enough to throw those creeps in a cage.”

Clint gave Tony’s shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. “Doesn’t work like that. They were trying to claim you; Steve, Bucky, and I contested that claim when we interfered.”

“So I don’t get a say in this!? I don’t know about you, but that sounds like a load of bullshit,” Tony spat.

“And I agree. A lot of modern shifters do too. Most people would do the proper thing and ask you on a date and all that fluffy shit, but the world is unfortunately filled with trash. That isn’t to say that even a shifter with modern standards won’t challenge for your affection anyways. I mean, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero, and now Retrograde? You’re pretty desirable, even by everyday standards.”

“Flattery is not making this any less fucked up. So you're telling us that this is going to be a continuous problem until I get claimed? Like married or what?”

“No, doesn't have to be married. A lot of shifters don't even bother with marriage. You just have to be spoken for. Then anyone who wants to be with you has to go through whoever claimed you. Like when guys asked girls’ fathers for permission to marry in those old movies.”

“That's barbaric,” Wanda grumbled. “You don't ask their parents, you ask them.”

Natasha high-fived Wanda. Her protege had learned well. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the elevator. 

“Good, everyone's here.” Steve was full on ‘Captain America’ mode as he addressed the team. “I'll cut right to the chase. We need a contingency plan if For Tony.”

Tony’s eyes hardened and he clenched his jaw. “I’m not helpless, Cap. I can defend myself just fine.”

“And we know that, but I have to agree with Steve, Tony,” Clint said, trying to be the voice of reason. “You’re new to this whole shifter thing, even now you have no idea what you’re doing.”

“Oh please. I’ve been dealing with handsy assholes longer than some of you’ve been born!”

“That counts for shit in this case. Until you get a proper education, you’re not safe.”

“How not safe are we talking about, here?” Sam interrupted. “Like, ‘creepy stalkers’ not safe or full on ‘he needs to hold someone’s hand when he goes to the bathroom’ not safe?”

“The ‘Tony’s chances of getting kidnapped escalated to a factor of one million’ kind of not safe,” Bucky replied. “At this point, I’d bet my right arm that Tony’s got all of New York’s shifter gangs in a tizzy to get him to join them. In the biblical sense.”

Steve growled at that. “Which is why we need a plan. Step one, you need to be marked by one of us. Right now, you’re giving off a smell that’s screaming for attention and until you learn to control it we’ve got to cover it.”

Tony sniffed himself, but couldn’t detect any changes. He’d showered before leaving his floor, so Steve wasn’t talking about BO.

“Course you can’t smell it. But to me,” Clint leaned in a took a deep whiff of Tony, not missing the way Steve twitched and smirked. “You smell better than a fresh pie from Lombardi’s.”

He knew Steve knew he could smell Tony just fine without leaning in so close, but the archer couldn’t help it if he felt like teasing Captain America. Tony on the other hand didn’t appreciate the gesture and pinched the arm over his shoulder. 

“What do you mean mark me? You gonna rub yourself till I smell like you, Rogers?” Steve flushed red and Tony quirked his eyebrow. “Wait, are you really gonna rub yourself all over me? Buy a guy dinner first, Spangles. And here I thought you were a gentleman.”

Steve sputtered, his brain shorting out at the thought of Tony actually letting him rub him down with his scent. He knew Tony was just playing with him, but it didn’t help with the imagery.

“Careful, Tony. You’ll break him,” Natasha smirked at the flustered soldier.

“I think you already did. But really, it doesn’t have to be Steve. Hell, we don’t even have to rub on ya.” Bucky produced a handkerchief and rubbed it on his neck. “I didn’t shower, so the smell should last a while.”

“Ew, no. I don’t wanna carry around your sweaty token, Barnes.”

“If you got a better idea, let’s hear it. Or maybe you’d rather Clint scent you.”

Tony leaned away from the archer when he gave him a mischievous grin. 

“Tony, you have to take this seriously. Right now you’re just flaunting yourself for every shifter in New York to see,” Steve scolded. “Why can’t you see this is for your own good?”

“Why can’t you see you’re taking this too seriously?!” Tony challenged. He stood up from his spot on the couch and faced Steve, almost chest to chest. “I have my Iron Watch with me at all times, not to mention my suit can be called remotely from anywhere there’s a wifi connection, and, oh yeah, I’m a fucking superhero! I don’t need your weird sweat on me and I sure as hell don’t need to be babysat!”

They stood toe to toe, neither of them wanting to back down. Tony had had enough of this overprotective shitstorm. He was still Tony Stark and Tony Stark would not stand by and let decisions be made for him. He never did in the past and he wasn't going to allow it now.

“If covering Tony’s scent is the goal, it’s possible that if I get a sample from each of you I can create a perfume of sorts,” Bruce interjected. The tension in the room had him tinged green. “It’ll take me a day, maybe two, to synthesize it and I’ll need you three to test if it sufficiently covers Tony’s smell, but it’s doable.”

Steve didn't break eye contact with Tony, but he nodded. If he's learned anything, it's that compromising with Tony is better than nothing. Tony seemed to relax when he saw Steve agreed with Bruce’s solution, but he didn't let his guard down completely. He knows with Steve there's always a catch.

“Fine, but until then you have to stay in the Tower, Tony. And I still want one of us with you at all times outside the Tower.”

“If being in the city is such an issue, why don't we move bases for a while? The Compound maybe?” Sam suggested.

Tony clicked his tongue, obviously not satisfied. “Fine, but if we move to the Compound I don't want any of you hovering over me. I'm going to my workshop.” He gave a dismissive wave and left.

\---

In truth, he didn't go to his workshop. Instead Bruce found him waiting for him outside his lab.

“Bruce. Brucie bear. Green bean. Light of my life and love of my heart. Did I ever tell you you’re my absolute favorite?” Tony looked at Bruce with such adoration, he could have fooled the other genius into thinking his sentiments were genuine.

“No need to thank me. And I thought Colonel Rhodes was your favorite.”

“It’s a work in progress,” Tony shrugged. “Bruce, why does Steve have to be so difficult?”

“He's just watching out for you, Tones.”

Tony moaned in dismay. “Brucie, you're suppose to be on my side. Don't you think Spangles is going a little overboard?”

“I'm gonna be honest, Tony, I don't,” he shrugged. “Steve’s being pretty reasonable in my opinion.”

“And why do you say that?”

“Well,” he paused, silently prepping his samples. “You already are a public figure. You tell me all the time about how paparazzi follow you everywhere and as far as we know they're just everyday humans. Imagine that, but with people trying to kidnap you or something like that. Those hyena shifters from last night were bold. Didn't hesitate in trying for you even with the rest of the team right there and that's cause enough for concern.”

“Mm,” Tony hummed. “I guess I need to be more careful, huh?”

Bruce smiled. He put down what he was doing and gave Tony a hug. Massaging the back of his head just how the genius liked it and Tony melted. He nuzzled into Bruce’s stomach. Unlike the other Avengers, Bruce and Tony were soft around the belly. Perfect pillow and cuddle material.

“You'll be fine. We have your back, no matter what.”

“I know, Bruce. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I'll also be doing a mini series connected to "Cat's Outta the Bag" filled with shorts, conversations, and extras that had to be edited out of the main story for the sake of flow; so watch out for that in the near future.


	3. You've Got Mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to apologize for how late this chapter is. Between writer's block, work, school, and the upcoming holidays; I have been finding it hard to squeeze in writing for you wonderful people.  
> Secondly. Thank you everyone who has left kudos and encouraging comments. It really helps me knowing there are folks out there getting enjoyment out of my writing.
> 
> As usual, unbeta'd. Please let me know if I missed anything so I can correct it as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!

It wasn’t often that Steve sought Bruce for an ear to listen to his problems, but if he went to Bucky he’d just be giving the brunette more material to tease him with. And Bruce was the resident Tony Stark expert so Steve figured if he wanted to get the genius to give him the time of day he’d start there. God knows he can’t ask Colonel Rhodes or Ms. Potts without risking bodily harm. They haven’t warmed up to Steve quite as much as they have with the rest of the team. Although, that could be because Steve and Tony are butting heads more often than not.

 

Steve just wasn’t made for this whole courting thing. He was awkward around pretty women, handsome men; just attractive people in general. He wasn’t completely innocent, despite what the media says about him. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the warmth of another body in his bed. But he never quite figured out how to maintain a relationship beyond a tumble in the sheets, never was able to get any practice in.

 

“Steve?” Bruce seemed to be surprised he’d come to the lab. “If it’s about the masking agent, I told you it won’t be ready for another day or so.”

 

“No, it’s not about that. I just. I wanted to see if I could help. Provide you with more samples maybe? Or whatever else you need.”

 

The scientist gave Steve an unimpressed look. He was getting a lot of those lately. “You’d probably delay me more than help,” Bruce said, but put his instruments down anyways. “Out with it. What do you really want, Steve?

 

“You sound like Natasha,” he said with a light chuckle. Bruce was still very unimpressed. “But since you asked. I was wondering, what do you give to a man who has everything? Theoretically, I mean. This is all purely theory. Food for thought, you know? Just something to mull my mind over. For strategic-.”

 

“You wanna woo Tony,” Bruce deadpanned. 

 

“He is frustratingly hard to shop for.” Steve buried his head in his hand and groaned with dismay. “Anything I can give him, he can buy a better version or make himself. And make it better while he’s at it. There is literally nothing I can give him that he wants but doesn’t already have.”

 

“Not that I don’t feel your pain, but shouldn’t you talk to Bucky about this? Or even Clint or Natasha. Sam even. To be honest, I don’t really have the greatest romantic track record. Let alone knowing how shifters go about it.”

 

“We date like everyone else dates,” Steve groused. “Sometimes there’s just more fighting. But that’s not the point. Not trying to be too blunt, but how do I get Tony to give me the time of day?”

 

“You ask what time it is,” Bruce chuckled.

 

“I’m serious, Bruce. Please? I need your help,” he pleaded.

 

Bruce just sighed. He really wasn’t the romantic type, but he wasn’t the type to say no either. “Okay, I’ll help. But I claim no responsibility for Tony’s reactions. Whatever they may be.”

 

“Deal.” Steve put his hand out for Bruce to shake, which he did with an eyeroll. “So, what’s first?”

 

“I was hoping you’d tell me. You said shifters date like everyone else, but I’m sure there are at least a few cultural differences.”

 

“Well. I guess, back in the day there wasn’t a lot of mixing. Wolves stayed with wolves, cats with cats; and so forth. Obviously that sort of outdated thinking is gone for the most part, as it should be.”

 

“As it should be,” Bruce nodded. “Well, what would you do if you wanted to date another wolf shifter?”

 

“Well, I’d have to ask her pa first. And when he said no, I’d fight him.”

 

“When? You sound so sure.”

 

“Asking is more of a courtesy thing. Anyways, if I win the fight then I’d won the right to ask the lady if she’d like to grab a soda and go from there.”

 

“Sounds barbaric,” Bruce mumbled. “No offense.” But Steve just shrugged.

 

“S’not like that anymore from what Buck and I see on our morning runs. Kids form packs and take on mates like it's nobody's business and most parents just let them. Courting is just another thing that fell out of fashion, I guess.”

 

“Mm, maybe your definition of courting is outdated, but young people still court in their own way. Flowers, chocolate, the occasional movie date.”

 

“You know we had those in the forties too, right? You make it sound like I’m ancient,” Steve chuckled.

 

“Your words, not mine,” Bruce smiled.

 

\---

 

Tony was never allowed a pet in his youth. Not even a goldfish. So when the engineer saw his teammate lounging in the sun peaking through the windows on the communal floor, he had to resist the urge to bury his hands in the soft looking black fur.

 

“You're looking comfy.” Tony sat on the floor an arms length away from him. 

 

Bucky just twitched his ear to acknowledge the other. He could feel Tony watching him, not that it bothered him. He liked having the genius’s undivided attention. He uncurled his legs from under him and stretched, his spine cracking in several places.

 

“Hey Bucky, let me know if this is weird, but.” Tony nibbled his lip. The pregnant pause made Bucky raise his head to finally look that him properly. “I was wondering, and don't feel obligated to say yes. I mean, it's a weird request. I'll understand if it's an etiquette thing. You don't have to say-.”

 

Bucky barked. It was annoying when people beat around the bush. More so with Tony because he tended to ramble endlessly until he's talked himself out of saying whatever he wanted to say. Emotionally constipated was putting it kindly when describing how Tony Stark verbally emoted. 

 

“Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?” 

 

Bucky huffed, but didn't turn away from his packmate.

 

“What I wanted to ask was, can I brush you?” Tony mumbled.

 

Bucky looked as surprised as a wolf could be. Tony wanted to groom him. His wolf brain was stoked as hell. His human brain though was a little more reserved about this. Grooming wasn't the most intimate thing in the world, but it was usually something done by family or significant others. He recalled Steve’s anxiety the day before, thinking of the implications. But when he looked at Tony and how shyly hopeful he was, how could he say no.

 

Bucky had a brush stowed away here and there for when he was too lazy to go to his own floor. No one seemed to mind except for Natasha, who stowed knives and guns in many of the same places as his brushes. He wiggles along the floor till he could push his snout under the couch to fish out the brush there. He gave Tony the brush and ignored the questioning look he was given. 

 

“So,” Tony looked at the brush in his hand. “How do you want to go about this?”

 

Bucky laid on his side, back towards Tony, and yawned. He closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he felt the bristles run through his fur.

 

As time passed, Tony's back began to hurt. He and Bucky had kept a respectful space between each other during the brushing, so Tony had to reach farther than was really necessary. He stretched, reaching for the ceiling and wincing when an audible crack came from his lower back.

 

Bucky looked at him and whined in concern.

 

“I'm okay, Buckster. Not as young as I with I was, you know?” Tony joked.

 

Bucky just rolled his eyes. He didn't want the brushing to end. So he got up and gently nudged Tony until his back was against the couch.

 

“Uh Buck, what are you doing?”

 

He just lay his head in Tony’s lap and glanced back and forth between the brush and Tony expectantly until Tony continued brushing him.

 

“You know, for not saying anything, you're pretty easy to understand.” 

 

He wagged his tail and licked Tony’s hand. A gentle thank you and a reassurance that they could understanding each other because they were friends. Tony chuckled and massaged his fingers through the fur of his scruff as Bucky drifted to sleep.

 

\---

 

The sound of the elevator was the only warning the two had before the click of two thousand dollar stilettos echoed off the hardwood floor.

 

“Tony? You didn’t tell me you adopted a dog.” Pepper smiled, quirking one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows at him. She reached down to let Bucky sniff her hand.

 

Tony on the other hand was trying not to panic. He couldn’t really tell his CEO that this was actually Bucky. Not yet, anyways. So he just stiffly chuckled and tried to shrug off Pepper’s assumption that he was Bucky’s owner.

 

“He’s actually Steve’s dog. Isn’t that right,...Sarge?” 

 

“Sarge? Well, he’s Steve’s dog. I think he looks like a Barney.”  
Bucky had to hold in a chuckle to keep from blowing their cover, it was just too hilarious how close Pepper actually was to the truth. But he could play along until while Pepper was here if Tony wasn’t ready to tell her it was him. He ‘kissed’ her hand like a gentleman and internally smirked when he felt Tony poke his side. 

 

“Hey, don’t do that. He’s just being friendly,” Pepper scolded. 

 

“I just don’t want you to get dog drool on your new suit,” Tony said with a stiff smile.

 

She scratched under his chin and he wagged his tail. “Who’s a handsome boy? You are, yes, that’s right. You are. Tony’s just jealous, yes he is,” she cooed.

 

“I thought I was your handsome boy,” Tony whined.

 

She chuckled. “As much as I want it to be, this, unfortunately, is not a social visit.” Pepper pulled out her tablet. “FRIDAY, if you please.”

 

Whatever was on her tablet was now projected in the livingroom; emails, missed calls and voicemails, and package invoices from what Tony could tell. Nothing outstandingly concerning.

 

“What am I looking at here?”

 

“You tell me, Tony. The earliest email came yesterday morning from someone at the Pentagon.”

 

“SI doesn’t do weapons anymore and I haven’t hacked them in ye-. Mon-... It’s been at least a couple days,” Tony interrupted

 

“It’s not just from the Pentagon, Tony.” She swiped the image and it turned into much of the same stuff except it was in multiple foreign languages. “I got these late last evening.”

 

“You get mail all the time from our foreign branches. I still don’t see the problem.”

 

“Tony, what’s weird for me is that none of these emails, none of these messages, are about business. They’re all social calls, asking for, more or less, an audience with you.” She turned full to him, looming tall. “Now, are you gonna tell me what you did?”

 

He cringed. There wasn’t an easy way to explain any of this. Clint had mentioned that his fame would just fuel the fire, but he never expected it to be this bad. It had been less than forty-eight hours, you’d think these would be suitors would be a little more discreet.

 

Bucky growled lowly. Partially because he didn’t like how Pepper immediately jumped to the conclusion that Tony did something wrong, but mostly because it seemed like the entire world was trying for Tony. It rubbed him the wrong way in more than one way. As soon as Pepper left, he decided they had to tell the others.

 

\---

 

Tony somehow talked his way out of it, telling Pepper that he’d sort through it himself and had FRIDAY reroute any mail with similar content to his personal server. Bucky left him to get whoever was available in the Tower while he poured over the emails. Most of them said pretty much the same thing. 

 

‘Dear Mr. Stark,  
Blah blah blah. Insert name here. Would be honored if you would meet with me.  
Sincerely,  
Insert Name Here’

 

Some of them he recognized. Dignitaries, business owners he’d met once or twice, some old money who donated money to one of his charities. The news of his new status had spread faster than the flu and he didn’t know how to handle this. Tony was used to having his share of admires, lovers, and overzealous stalkers, but this was a whole new ballpark and he wasn’t sure if he was game.

 

“Wow. Those are a lot of propositions,” Clint gawked. 

 

The archer rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder as he read the email on the screen, giving a low whistle. Tony felt a wet nose nudge his hand and he stroked Bucky’s head. Natasha, Steve, and Bruce joined them in the living room with concern written on their faces.

 

“Geez, Buck, you brought the whole damn cavalry.” When he whimpered in response, Tony smiled at him. “Good boy.”

 

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Bruce asked, sitting close to his friend. “When Bucky got us he made it seem like you fell down a well or something.”

 

“It’s really nothing,” he chuckled. “Just some emails Pepper gave me. I’m going on a limb here, but I think their all from shifters. Looks like I’m in more demand than I thought.”

 

He gave the team a salacious smirk with which they appropriately responded with rolling eyes. Except for Clint, who returned the flirty look with a heated stare of his own.

 

“That’s what it looks like,” he purred. As he scrolled through the emails, his shoulders relaxed but his expression changed to a neutral mask. “It’s not the end of the world, but I’m not gonna lie and say that this doesn’t makes things a little complicated.”

 

“Complicated how? Can’t I just tell these people to buzz off?” Tony whined.

 

“Most of these people, we can ignore with little to no consequence. The celebrities, small time government officials, and maybe the CEOs if you’re not too worried about their relationship with SI. But some of these names come from some old families. People you don’t just brush off.”

 

As Clint sorted through the emails, Steve’s eyes became distant. He thought of how glamorous some of today’s stars were and how their lifestyle seemed ideal for Tony. Or rich CEOs that could offer Tony and his business more opportunities to expand. He also thought of how little he had to really offer Tony besides companionships and promises. No money. No business deals. Just himself and his outdated ideals. 

 

Bucky could see his friend’s mind going south and barked at Steve, jolting him from his thoughts. He didn’t want him to overthink this and do something stupid. Like punch a politician in the face. Again. Bucky wondered what Steve would do without him. Probably wallow in self pity like a punk if he was being honest.

 

Steve smiled, giving a grateful nod, and focused at the task at hand. “So, how do you think we should proceed, Hawkeye?”

 

Clint didn’t stop scrolling when he answered. “Well, I’m going to sort and categorize these emails with Nat. The ones that we can ignore are going to the trash, anyone that would be of interest I’ll send to you, Tony. You can decide what to do with them yourself. And the ones you have to meet with, even if it’s just to reject them, I’ll be answering myself and coordinating audiences with FRIDAY so it won’t clash with any of your SI stuff.”

 

“Wow, Legolas. You looking for a job? I’m on the market for a new secretary,” Tony joked.

 

“Only if we get to have a raunchy office affair,” Clint shot back.

 

“Joking aside, we need to get you properly educated ASAP,” Natasha interrupted before their friendly flirting broke Steve. Who looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. “I’ll ask around SHIELD, see if any of the baby agents want to deal with you.”

 

“What are you talking about, Tash? We got it. Between super soldiers, spies, and aliens; Stark has this in the bag. Right, buddy?” 

 

Bucky woofed in agreement. He didn’t want Tony hanging around another shifter that wasn’t pack. And if someone just waltzed into their den with the intention of seeing Tony, no matter how innocent, he couldn’t promise said someone wouldn’t lose a few fingers. 

 

Natasha just rolled her eyes with the rest of them agreed with the archer. They could handle their own and honestly, what’s the worse that could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Daddy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dearest readers!! I am not dead nor am I giving up this piece anytime soon. As some of you may sympathize, finals are a bitch and retail is living hell. 
> 
> Anyways, this is more so an 'if I don't post this chapter, I'm gonna rip my hair out' kind of chapter. Thus it's shortness and it's seemingly pointlessness to the plot. I promise things will get moving soon, but for now your praise and patience are appreciated. Unbeta'd as per usual.

Tony’s education started as soon as they moved to the Compound. His first lesson, dealing with the unexpected.

“Come on, Tony! You gotta try harder than that!” Clint chuckled with a pair of cymbals in his hands.

Tony just hissed at him, back arched and fur fluffed to maximum poofiness. 

It wasn't like he'd never been to the Compound, but being there set him on edge. It's a cat thing, Clint told him. He was in an unfamiliar place, so he’ll be a little anxious for a while. Which was what Clint wanted apparently so they could test his control. It would not be good if Tony shifted in public and with how in the spotlight he was, desensitizing him was priority one for the archer.

But his desensitization involved jump scares, sudden loud sounds, random phallic vegetables being placed behind him and it annoyed the hell out of Tony not being able to stay human during the random surprises. Clint and company were patient with him, telling him that everyone goes through it. It didn't help. If anything it made Tony even more frustrated.

Clint knelt down and offered his hand to Tony, letting the feline nip his fingertips in retaliation for scaring him. Again.

“Tony, you know if you need a break, you can just let us know. I know I said learning control is important, but if it's too much to handle,” Clint shrugged instead of finishing his sentence. 

Tony growled in response. More so in frustration with himself than any malice towards Clint. 

Clint sighed. “Why don’t we finish for today and get ready for your first interview?” He scooped Tony up and ran his fingers through the luxurious black fur. “FRIDAY could you tell Natasha to meet me in Tony’s room?”

“Not a problem, Agent Barton. Agent Romanov is on her way.”

By the time they got to Tony’s room, Clint was carrying a bare and blushing genius. Natasha judged them with a quirk of one of her immaculate eyebrows. 

“You couldn’t pick up his clothes?”

Tony grumbled something about stupid archers while Clint simply shrugged. He buried his face into the crook of Clint’s neck to hide his blush when he felt Natasha’s hand on his lower back. Neither of the spies had the heart to tell their friend that his blush reached the back of his neck.

“So, we need to get this pussycat ready for his first play date. I was thinking you can do make up while I take care of clothes?”

She smirked. “FRIDAY, get Wanda over here. Tell her ‘Operation: Date Night Pt.1’ is a go.”

\---

“So who’s the poor schmuck I’m meeting, anyways?” Tony asked. He kept as still as one could as Wanda hid the bags under his eyes with concealer. 

Natasha tapped her foot to the music that FRIDAY had put on speaker. “His name is Frank Bauer. Military, a former Captain in the Navy before he was honorably discharged. Comes from a line of black bear shifters. From the looks of it, his proposition is a power play in his own family’s hierarchy. The current head is on his deathbed, but their current heir wants to marry a non-shifter.” She looked over the clothes at their disposal, taking out a three-piece warm grey suit. “What about this?”

“Nah. Too formal. You forgot to mention he’s loaded,” Clint added. He dug through Tony’s cabinets and drawers to help accessorize.

“Excuse me, billionaire here. I don’t need money,” Tony huffed.

“Didn’t say you did and you’re rejecting him So it wouldn't even matter. Just thought I’d mention it.” Clint examined an assortment of perfumes. “You got any body oils?”

“I have some scented lotions in my bathroom,” Tony directed. “So, why would getting in my pants be a power play?”

“Come on, Stark. Thought you were a genius,” Clint snarked.

“You’d give him and his family a guarantee on heirs that could pass on the shifter genes,” Natasha supplied. 

“So he wants me because I’d guarantee all the twerps would be shifters?” Tony growled. “Good to know I’m good for something, at least.”

“Anthony,” Wanda chided. She tickled his nose with a makeup brush. “Stop that. You’re going there to reject him anyways. There’s no need to care about what he thinks or wants from you.”

Tony huffed, but he smiled when Wanda gently kissed his forehead.

“Now hold still, Anthony. You are already handsome, let me make you stunning.”

When the three of them were finished, two hours had passed. His wrinkles and blemishes smoothed over with high-end cosmetics. His hair styled to look wild and sexy, goatee trimmed and shaped. His skin was perfumed with cinnamon lotion that made his skin tingle. And everything came together with his outfit. A devil red dress shirt with the top buttons undone. Black slacks that hugged his hips and accentuated his legs. Tony looked absolutely delicious. Wanda insisted they show the others. 

“I’m suppose to be rejecting this guy, right?”

“Yes, you are, Kotenok.” Natasha took his left arm and Wanda took his right. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it with all the flare you deserve. There’s nothing wrong with being desired.”

Tony chuckled. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“FRIDAY, gather the troops! It’s time for Mr. Stark’s debut!” Clint cheered.  
\---

Clint stood in the living room looking every bit like a proud father ready to send off his child to the prom. “Alright, you plebeians. I am proud to introduce Avengers Tower’s very own debutante, Anthony Edward Stark!”

Steve turned to the adjacent hallway and felt his heart drop into his stomach. Next to him, Sam was laughing and whooping. Bucky was whistling and howling like an animal. Vision and Bruce were clapping with equal enthusiasm. Steve took a deep breath through his nose, letting his mouth open slightly to taste the air. Cinnamon. Cinnamon and Tony and all Steve could think about was stowing away this beautiful creature and never letting him out of his sight.

“Oh babe, you look ravishing,” Bucky groaned. 

Tony chuckled. “Down, boy.” He sauntered over to them exuding a confidence that made him all the more desireable.

“Tony,” Steve finally managed to choke out. “You-. Um, you look-.”

“Stunning?” Sam supplied. “Beautiful? Sexy? Handsome? Amazing?”

“Yes,” Steve sighed, a dopey smile settling on his face.

Bruce was the first to stand up, holding Tony by the shoulders at arm’s length. He ran an appreciative eye over Tony. 

“I thought you were going to reject this guy. You look ready to seduce him.”

“That’s what I said,” Tony shrugged. “But they thought I should look my best and I agreed. It is technically my debut.”

“Are we positive we want to let Tony go like this?” Bruce said, ever the worrywart, turned to the rest of the team.

“Don’t you start that train of thought, Brucie.” Tony waved an accusing finger at his friend. “If I have to do something then I’m doing it in style. Plus, I won’t be alone. Clint is going to be with me to make sure he doesn’t get too handsy, not that I couldn’t handle him myself. And Natasha and Wanda are going to be nearby. We have nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing could go wrong that we haven't already accounted for,” Clint reassured him. “Tony even has his Iron Watch on him, so he at least has a gauntlet if he needs to defend himself.”

“I am curious as to why Mr. Stark has to dress in such a bold way only to reject this suitor.” Vision quirked his head. “One would think he would be more discreet since our goal is to deter people from taking an interest in Mr. Stark.”

“The best defense is a good offense,” Clint shrugged. 

“Boss, Happy is here to take you to your appointment,” FRIDAY announced. 

“Thanks, baby girl,” Tony said. 

Clint offered his arm. “Shall we?” he purred.

“We shall. Toodles kids, don’t burn the house down while Daddy’s gone.” 

They watched at Tony and company left in the elevator and for a moment no one knew what to do next. It was Bucky that decided to break the silence.

“Would ya kinkshame me if I said Stark could be my Daddy any day?”

Sam punch him in his arm and left. Muttering under his breath about TMI and too many things being above his pay grade. 

“For all intents and purposes, Mr. Stark is actually my daddy,” Vision stated in a dry monotone.

Steve could hear Sam curse down the hall and Bruce was trying to be discreet about his laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!!


	5. Sometimes You Just Gotta Hit Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve blows off some steam. Bucky too. They're both idiots, but Tony forgives them. Player 3 has entered the ring!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as usual. Thank you, everyone, for your patience while I get over writer's block. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading!!

To say that Clint’s plan to deter Tony’s suitors by making the genius billionaire seem as far out of everyone’s league as possible backfired was the understatement of the goddamn century. After his debut date and the subsequent rejection he delivered to said date was done, the team was hoping that the constant emails, voicemails, and handwritten letters of adoration would start to falter. The effect was the exact opposite. Now the rest of the team were getting gift baskets and letters and ridiculous plees for them to ‘put in a good word for them to Mr. Stark’ from what seemed like every shifter with a mailing address. And what stung the most for Steve was that Tony was flourishing under the attentions and affections of these suitors. He’s even gone on second dates with a few that he’d deemed ‘sweet’. It made him positively livid.

He needed to get out. Some time to himself to clear his head. It was in the Compound’s garage that Bucky found him loading one of the more inconspicuous vehicles kept there for the team’s use.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Bucky crossed his arms and eyed the camping equipment. 

“What does it look like, Buck?”

“Looks to me you’re running away from your problems, punk.” He grasped Steve’s shoulder. “Hey, what’s this about? Usually you just beat the shit out of some poor piece of gym equipment and be done with it.”

Steve shrugged the hand off and glared at his best friend. “I just want to clear my head.”

Bucky could smell the bullshit radiating off Steve. He usually wasn’t this confrontational, but the last thing he wanted was for Steve to do something he’d regret. “You really gonna give up?”

“Leave it alone, Buck,” Steve growled. 

“No, I’m not gonna leave it alone. If your ma saw you running away like this with your tail in between your legs, she’d drag you back by the ears and give you a talking to. Bet she’s rolling in her grave right this second. So on her behalf, I’m gonna talk you outta this nonsense till you get your head on straight, you cuss.”

“Bucky, you don’t know head or tail about what you’re talking about.” Steve turned to him, shoulders squared. Steve was raring for a brawl and a half step from throwing the first punch. “Now drop the subject.”

“Or what?” Bucky took a step into Steve’s space, their chests almost bumping. “What are you gonna do, punk? Gonna run away? Prove my point for me and be too chickenshit to do anything?”

\---

Tony felt Clint’s hand on his knee under the table. A steady weight as he suffered through yet another ‘date’. The archer spelled out ‘just a little longer’ with his index finger on his thigh. Despite that, Tony saw the calm, polite mask on Clint’s face start to slip when his would be suitor mentioned his belief that low income families are simply ‘too lazy’ and ‘a drain on government funds’. Suddenly both Tony and Clint’s Avenger phones start buzzing. Tony almost sagged in relief as Clint grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

“Well, duty calls. Nice meeting you. Don’t call us, we’ll call you. Okay? Okay. Tony, let’s go.”

The schmuck didn’t even get the chance to protest before they climbed into their car and were driving back to the Compound. 

“FRIDAY, sitrep,” Tony barked.

“Sorry to interrupt your date, Boss, but we have a situation at the Compound. Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are currently fighting in the Compound’s garage.”

They immediately feared the worst. Although Bucky hadn’t had an episode in months, the possibility of one was real. If the Winter Soldier had taken control, they needed to get back as soon as possible.

“Is it the Soldier?” Clint growled.

“No, it seems that it was actually Captain Rogers that attacked Sergeant Barnes. The other Avengers are currently on their way to try and separate the two.”

“The hell? Okay, we’re on our way. ETA is 15 minutes.”

\---

Natasha sat at the edge of her seat. Her focus clinical in nature as she watched the events play on the screen.

_ “So, Vanessa. What are you going to say?” _

_ The pretty brunette smiled and twirled in the champagne dress. “I’m saying...YES TO THE DRESS!” _

_ The other occupants in the dressing room all cheered at clapped. _

“Damn it, I could have sworn she was going to say no. I mean, that thing looks horrendous,” Sam grumbled.

“You have obviously never been wedding dress shopping,” Natasha countered.

“I liked the rhinestones,” Wanda commented. “But I think the lace around the bodice was a bit much. One or the other should really be the rule of thumb.” 

Suddenly the room was filled with a blaring alarm and blue flashing lights. It was the alarm for the Winter Soldier. Everyone was on their feet in seconds. 

“Friday, where is the Soldier?”

“It’s not the Winter Soldier, Agent Romanov. It’s Captain Rogers. He’s attacked Sergeant Barnes in the garage.”

Natasha shared a look with Sam and started running.

“Is Steve compromised?”

“No. Captain Rogers was packing one of the cars when Sergeant Barnes stopped him. Rogers was the one that threw the first punch and now they are doing considerable damage to the vehicles and each other.”

As the door to the garage slid open, the trio froze. The cars had been pushed into a sort of circle, the sides dented and a few missing doors. There was glass from smashed windows on the floor. Most of all was the blood. Smears of it everywhere illustrating the battle. They looked around for signs of their teammates.

“They are outside,” Wanda said, gasping as the red mist of her powers flowed through her hands.

They ran to the entrance of the garage, hearing growls and yelps and fearing the worse the more blood they saw.

\---

Bucky acknowledged that this was probably not how he wanted this to happen. His sides heaved with effort. The wounds he sustained were bleeding sluggishly making his fur sticky, but didn’t bother him. Steve looked even worse, the blood a stark contrast to his white fur. They looked like shit, but they knew neither of them were backing down.

Steve let a thunderous growl fill the air and Bucky answered in turn with a snarl. Both launched themselves at each other. Snarling. Snapping. Teeth ripping. Claws scratching. Bucky’s human conscious winced at every injury he gave his best friend, but his instincts were roaring for him to push forward. This was a rival. This was an enemy. A thief, come to take away what was his.  _ His. His Tony. Tony, Tony, Tony mate. Tony mate. Tony mine. _

\---

“Holy shit,” Clint breathed as he stopped the car just before the garage.

Wanda had Steve wrapped in her magic, holding him off the ground as he writhed and struggled. Blood was dripping from his neck and flanks, but the white wolf didn’t seem to notice. Concentrated fully on his adversary. Barnes was being held down by Sam and Natasha, tangled in a net with the lead tied to Redwing. He clawed at the ground for purchase, trying to get at the floating Steve. If not for the net, Clint was positive the two would not have been able to hold him.

“What in the holy fuck happened!?” Tony screeched.

“We don’t know,” Sam grunted with the effort of holding down Bucky. “We found them tearing each other to pieces. Bruce went to get a tranquilizer in his lab.”

The smell of angry and blood sent shivers down Tony’s spine, his knees becoming weak. He wasn’t used to this raw assault of pheromones and his instincts were yelling at him to run and hide from the aggressive predators. A fear scent started to ooze out of him involuntarily, not that he or anyone else noticed except for Clint, who wrapped a protective arm around the genius. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Bruce came out with the rifle.

“Give that here, Doc,” Clint prompted.

“One shot each should do it, these were made for the Big Guy,” Bruce said.

Two pops sounded in the air. At first the super soldiers struggled harder, growling and snapping their teeth until the tranquilizers took effect. Clint just shook his head. 

“Let’s get these guys to medical,” Clint huffed. “They’re probably not gonna shift back until they wake up and it’s best they’re not in the same room when they do so let’s move.” 

Everyone jumped at Clint’s unexpectedly authoritative voice. Even Natasha, who had known him the longest, had only heard this tone a handful of times. As everyone rushed around, heaving their friends onto gurneys, Tony hadn’t moved. His hands clenching and unclenching with too much anxiety to move and too much adrenaline to stand completely still. Clint took his arm gently and led him into the Compound.

“Clint, the others-.”

“Can handle patching those idiots up. You, on the other hand, need to calm down. It’s the first time you’ve really seen a shifter get violent. Never mind that it was two of your close friends trying to rip each other’s throats out. They’re setting a bad example for my chick,” Clint joked. 

He wasn’t wrong. Tony still reeked of fear smell and it was making Clint’s protective instincts go nuts. It had been months since Tony had been shoved into this life and he had yet to see a healthy shifter relationship outside his own with Clint. As far as controlling his instincts went, Tony was out of his depth.

Clint sat him down in the sunken living room on the plush carpet. He piled the pillows, cushions, and throw blankets into a makeshift nest and when Tony was properly nestled, Clint stripped and shifted. His hands became great paws bigger than even Thor’s hands. Skin covered in golden fur and feathers. The archer curled protectively around him, resting his head on Tony’s lap not for the first time to comfort the genius.

When Clint first shifted in front of Tony, he was speechless. He had changed into lion with a mane of brown feathers. Abnormal, even by shifter’s standards. He had become shy when Tony didn’t say anything. Clint had never met his parents, but if his form were to hint at anything it would be that his parents had been a lion and some kind of bird of prey. He was one of those rare cases where he exhibited traits from both his parents, although it came at the price of his hearing. More often than not when a child’s parents were different shifter species, the child was born mute, blind, deaf or a combination of the three. One of the reasons traditionalists caused an uproar over mixed couples. ‘Think of the children’ was their favorite catchphrase and Clint thought it was a load of bull. But Tony didn’t let him feel self-conscious for long, smiling and petting the soft plumage that made up his mane. A flightless gryphon he’d called him. And that earned the genius a permanent place in Clint’s list of favorite people.

\---

Bruce shook his head at the sheepish looking Steve. After examining both soldiers, he found that their wounds for the most part had closed and only needed to give them a handful of stitches between the two. It seemed that even when they were trying to kill each other, the pair were reluctant to hurt the other. Healing factor and all that guaranteed their teammates were starving, but Bruce was not going to let Steve off easy just cause his stomach was grumbling.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Bruce scowled. He often had to say no to Tony, so Steve’s attempt at ‘kicked puppy’ didn’t effect him in the slightest. “If it weren’t for the healing factor, you two would have bled out in the garage. I wouldn’t even call what happened a fight, you two were outright trying to kill each other.” 

“Bruce, I-. I don’t really have an excuse.”

“Damn straight, you don’t. What had you so riled up anyways? I watched the footage while you were knocked out. Barnes was getting in your face, but you don’t usually punch your friends.”

It was Steve’s turn to scowl. “He was calling me out. Saying I was a coward for running away from my problems.”

“And what problems are you obviously ‘not’ running from,” Bruce deadpanned. 

Steve made a sour face, but didn’t answer him. Bruce just sighed and shook his head.

“Look, you don’t need to talk to me about it. But as a friend, I’m telling you to talk to Bucky about it.” Bruce stood up and walked to the door. “You’re fine for the most part. When you feel up to it lunch is ready.”

\---

By the time Bucky and Natasha made it to the living room, she had beaten him into a verbal submission he didn’t know was possible.

“And if you ever do that again, it will be me, you, a yahtzee cup, and a lifesize statue of the Monopoly Man,” she hissed before they reached the living room.

He nodded stiffly, not quite sure what would happen with a yahtzee cup and a statue of the Monopoly Man, but not eager to find out either. Bruce and Wanda were in the kitchen, quietly gossiping to each other in hushed voices. Natasha left him to join the pair, giving him one last pointed look.

“They’re nesting, right now,” she told him.

He made his way to the couches and lo and behold, Tony was wrapped up in blankets and nearly buried under Clint’s enormous form. As he approached the nest, Clint raised his head and growled at him. Tony looked up at him, his eyes blinking the drowsiness away.

“Oh. Hey,” he greeted in a subdued tone.

There was a lingering smell of fear and Bucky had a feeling he was partially to blame. 

“Hey,” he replied in an equally quiet tone.

Clint huffed, his mane of feathers flaring briefly before he settled in Tony’s lap again. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Tony asked, his words almost monotone. It didn’t sit right with Bucky.

“Tony, what you saw,” Bucky started. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry if Steve and I frightened you. It’s not really a common thing to happen, I promise. Steve and I. Well, we were both being asses, so don’t pay us any mind. Okay?”

Tony only nodded. He was tired with all the adrenaline gone from his system. The fear that had taken hold of him, it wasn’t dissimilar from what he felt when he had nightmares. It was awful, but he didn’t blame either of the soldiers for his inexperience.

“Can I sit here with you?” Bucky asked.

Tony thought for a moment. He scooted over, but didn’t offer any of the blankets he was wrapped up in. Bucky didn’t comment, just sat beside him and laid back against the cushion pile. Soon enough, Natasha, Wanda, and Bruce joined them. Sam and Vision a little after. It was quiet and warm in their pile.

“Ahem.”

Only Sam looked up at Steve standing at the edge of the living room. 

“May I join you?” he asked shyly. 

Everyone looked to Tony. Steve felt his heart clench in his chest. The smell of a pack and warmth and contentment filled his lungs like an intoxicating perfume. But as Tony looked toward him the smell of fear briefly tainted the air and it killed him a little inside. He saw Clint and Bucky crowd closer to the genius and, despite his feelings for him, he didn’t have the heart to be jealous at the moment. He almost gave up and left before Tony finally spoke up.

“Took you long enough, Capsicle.”

Steve sighed in relief and cuddled close between Natasha and Sam. He looked at Bucky, who refused to look him in the eye. They’d have to talk soon. But for now, he was content to simply lay there.

\---

Tony had no plans and after yesterday he was thankful. The last thing he wanted to do was sit through another date with some pompous asshole who thought his shit didn’t stink. He stretched his arms to the ceiling. Working on projects always relaxed him like nothing else. DUMMY beeped at him and held out a green smoothie. All his bots had been moved to the Compound with them since they didn’t really know when their ‘vacation’ would be over.

“No thanks, bud. Not really hungry, right now.” But he took the smoothie anyways, making the robot chirp with delight.

“Boss, I have a call for you. A Prince T’Challa.”

“Never heard of him,” Tony said without even looking.

“He claims to be the crown prince of Wakanda.”

Now that piqued his interest. The country of Wakanda had been a closed country for the better part of this era. Even now, it was nearly impossible to get a visa into the country without a direct invitation by the royal family. But then how likely was it that this was really Wakandan royalty on the line and not some scam. But then what if it was. Stark Industries could be one of the first corporations to have a business agreement with Wakanda. That would make Pepper very happy and a happy Pepper was a happy SI.

“Put him through, baby girl.”

There was a pause before a deep voice sounded through the speakers.

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I am Prince T’Challa. I am glad I am finally able to speak to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	6. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk it out. Tony gets some love and attention. And then they get an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the delay. There are a number of reasons as to why this chapter took so long, but point is that it's here and I'm actually happy with it. Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone who has been patient and those who have left comments. It always makes me feel nice to know everyone is having as much a good time reading as I do writing, so thanks. Lastly, I will be revising the previous chapters a little bit, so next chapter might also take a while as I do the revisions.
> 
> As usual, unbeta'd. So if you see some errors I missed please let me know. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Updated 01/10/18

Bucky and Steve didn't talk for the rest of the day after the pack pile or the day after that even. To be frank, they were actively avoiding each other for the past couple of weeks. Steve was well aware that they needed to talk about what happened and as much as he wanted to sweep it under the rug, that wasn’t going to fix the tension he felt. He was sure Bucky shared his sentiments and was probably giving Steve space as he tended to do nowadays, but he'd be damned if he let this fester for longer than it has to.

Steve was finally able to catch him at the shooting range. His left arm in place as he aimed one of Tony’s custom weapons at a target.

“Bucky? Can we talk?” 

The brunette didn't respond, breathing out as he pulled the trigger and shot the target dead center.

“Buck, please. I didn't mean-. I'd never intentionally try and maul you like that. I'd never mean it. I just lost control, but I swear it won’t happen again.”

He set the gun on a rack, his back to Steve. Bucky knew this talk was gonna happen eventually, he just wished it could happen a little later.

“Bucky, please,” Steve pleaded. “I’m sorry. You gotta believe me, I am so sorry.”

Bucky sighed. “You don't even know what you're apologizing for, punk.” He went to the blonde and laid his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let's talk outside.”

They walked, Steve a half step behind Bucky, until they were well away from the Compound near the edge of the wood that surrounded the facility. Bucky needed privacy for this talk. 

“Stevie, during the fight, what were you thinking about?”

Steve looked confused at the question. “I was angry. I felt like you were intentionally trying to bully me. And you know how I get when-.”

“Not you, not your human brain,” Bucky scowled. “You. The other you.”

Steve looked stricken. “I-. I was confused. Angry cause of our argument and stressed about Tony and-.”

“But what did you feel?” Bucky pressed. “Because I’ll tell you what it felt like for me. Like I was fighting a stranger, an invader. Felt like if I didn't put you six feet under you'd take everything away from me. To be honest, the only reason I didn't was because I knew it was you.”

“Buck. Bucky, what are you trying to say?”

“God, its like you don't have eyes. You and Stark both,” he said shaking an accusatory finger at Steve. “Steve, you're my best friend. I'd take a bullet for you sooner than hurt you myself, but I haven't been perfectly honest. I know you've been carrying a torch for Stark since forever and I don't want to get in the way of that. But-. Stevie, I can't help it if-.”

“You like Tony, too,” Steve mumbled. He was looking at the ground. Hands balled into fists.

Bucky flinched, but didn't deny it.

“I'm not asking you to step down for my sake,” Bucky started. He licked his lips, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to. “But I'm letting you know I'm tired of hiding what I feel and that I’m not just gonna stand aside either. Tony, he’s-.”

“I know. I know, Tony-.” Steve struggled with his words. “He can verbally rip you to shreds and make you beg on your knees in seconds. A wink from him and you'd feel like you can take on the world. He wears a mask more often than not, but in the quiet stillness, if you're lucky enough to earn his trust, you get to see who he really is. An incredibly kind, endlessly generous, impossibly beautiful man who would give you the clothes off his own back and for the better part of his life has held himself together for the sake of everyone else.”

Steve raised his head and looked Bucky in the eye. He gave his best friend a small smile. Bucky just shook his head and ran his metal hand through his hair.

“Waxing poetic, are we?” he chuckled. “And here I thought the only things you were decent at were getting into trouble and being annoyingly patriotic.”

“I'll have you know Sarah Rogers raised me to be a hopeless romantic,” Steve joked back.

“So. What now?”

“Well, for one thing I’ll have you know we're more that just best friends. We’re brothers and that doesn't have to change. Even when we're after the same fella.”

“You are being surprisingly civil about this. I expected a lot more self-sacrifice. Honestly, I wanna ask for a refund.”

“Shut your trap, jackass.” He laid in the soft, tall grass and pat the spot next to him. “I think we gotta go about this whole courting Tony business more delicately than how we've handled it up until now.”

Bucky laid next to him. “And how'd you figure we do that?”

“Well, no violence for one. He obviously didn’t appreciate it, not to mention Clint. So if one of us is gonna win him over it’s not gonna be by knocking the snot outta each other. Secondly, we gotta be straight with one another. You're my brother, but I trust you about as far as I can throw you when it comes to courting.”

“That's fair. I was thinking of asking Natasha for tips, that on the table?”

“Yeah, I got Bruce in my corner anyways.”

Bucky nodded. “And any other competition?”

Steve grinned menacingly, a glint in his eye that Bucky knew meant trouble.

“We deal with them like we deal with everything else. Together.”

Bucky smirked. “Together.”

\---

Tony purred from his perch on Natasha’s shoulders. It was her turn to cook dinner and it was always nice to watch her use her knife skills for something other than stabbing someone. He licked his jowls and pawed her shoulder as she filleted the salmon with a finesse that spoke of years of practice. With just as much skill and finesse, she flicked a piece of fish into Tony’s waiting mouth.

“You're gonna make him fat if you keep doing that,” Bruce teased. 

Tony grumbled, but did not hesitate to ask for another piece. 

“Clint says Tony needs the calories anyways,” she countered. 

“Uh huh. Did you tell her about the tub of cream cheese Thor gave you before he left today?” Bruce asked, eyeing Tony.

Tony huffed and licked his paw primly. He gracefully leapt from Natasha's shoulders onto the island counter. He bumped his head against Bruce's chin.

“Your wiles won't work on me, you menace,” he chuckled. 

Tony purred and gently groomed the hair around Bruce’s temple. Tony was getting more and more used to being his other self and the team quickly learned that kitty Tony was more often than not happy Tony. The fact that they had an adorable cat to coo and fuss over was just icing on the cake. 

It wasn't long before they were joined by Sam, Steve, and Bucky. The three of them chatting eagerly about a luncheon Sam was organizing for the veterans he works with. Tony only half listened to them, too preoccupied with Bruce's deft fingers massaging him just right. 

“I was actually hoping you guys could donate some of your time. I know quite a few of my guys are huge Captain America fans.” 

“We’d love to,” Steve chuckled.

“I just hope your boys aren’t too disappointed when they find out Captain America is just a punk with a frisbee,” Bucky teased.

“Watch it, you jerk.”

Bucky just stuck his tongue out at the blonde. “You agree with me, right Tony?”

Tony let out a long, excited meow and padded to where Bucky held out his hand. Tony made a wheezy purr as Bucky scratched the back of his neck.

“Using pets as incentive is cheating and thus your point is invalid,” Steve huffed as he scooped Tony up off the counter. 

Human Tony would usually be very much against this much manhandling outside of the bedroom, but Cat Tony was just eating up the attention. Having everyone and their mother wrapped around his finger was one of the best things since sliced bread. 

“Don’t spoil him, you’re going to make him insufferable,” Bruce sighed as he took Tony back. 

Tony meowed in protest when Bruce placed him on the ground. He huffed when Bruce pointedly shooed him away, but food was almost done so it’d be best if he had thumbs anyways. He padded to the bathroom where he’d stashed some clothes. He stretched his arms as muscles and bones shifted into place. Not that he didn’t enjoy being on two legs, but there was a freedom Tony had become addicted to while as a cat that he didn’t feel when he was human.

“Boss, I have a call for you from Prince T’Challa.”

A purr rumbled through his chest. It wasn’t unusual for T’Challa to call at least once a day, but it was always a pleasure for Tony to talk with his secret friend. He thought about just grabbing a plate and going to the lab to eat and talk in private. But team meals were better enjoyed with said team and Tony did enjoy them.

“Take a message, sweetheart. Daddy has dinner plans.”

“Will do, Boss.”

With that, he rejoined his team in the kitchen. A plate of Natasha’s teriyaki salmon and grilled asparagus was placed in his hands.

“There you go, doll. Wouldn’t want you to go hungry,” Bucky smiled charmingly.

“Thanks?” Tony looked at the plate in slight confusion, but decided not to overthink it. Entirely missing the red faced look of jealousy Steve was shooting Bucky.

He led Tony by the small of his back to the table and pulled the genius’s chair out for him. As soon as he was settled, Bucky moved to sit next to him and was soundly blocked by Bruce. Who slipped into said chair.

“Why, thank you, Bucky. Always the gentleman,” Bruce said with a grin.

“Don’t be fooled. He can be a jerk when he wants to be,” Steve said. From the chair on Tony’s other side.

Bucky glared at his blonde rival and took the seat across from Tony instead. He wasn’t too worried, the Steve Rogers he knew wouldn’t make a move so soon in the beginning. James Buchanan Barnes on the other hand had no such reservations. He edged his chair as close to the table as possible and stretched his leg out until he felt it bump something. Tony noticeably jumped and looked at Bucky, but didn’t stop his conversation with Bruce. Bucky took this as a green light and caressed the top of what he assumed was Tony’s foot with his. He watched for any signs of protest as the genius’s face warmed. Suddenly, something small and hard hit the back of his head.

“Yowch!” Bucky yelped and scowled behind him. Everyone at the table followed his gaze to a tired looking Clint tossing a marble in his hands.

“You’re back early!” Tony yelled excitedly. He jumped over the table into Clint’s arms, shifting into a cat midair. 

“Hey, buddy,” Clint chuckled at the squirming, purring bundle in his arms. He shot a knowing look to Bucky. “Don’t menace my chick at the dinner table.”

Bucky just pouted and pointed ignored the disapproving look he was getting from Steve. “I wasn’t doin’ nothin’,” he claimed.

Tony turned to him and swatted at his head. 

“Tony seems to think otherwise,” Natasha teased.

Everyone snickered when FRIDAY’s voice came over the intercom.

“I hate to interrupt dinner, but there is an unidentified aircraft flying into Compound Airspace. I have requested identification and have not had a response. I have alerted Compound personnel and have started evacuation procedures.”

Everyone was out of their seats and gearing up in seconds. 

“FRIDAY, can you tell if it’s friendly?” 

“Scans show the aircraft itself is unarmed, Captain, and heat signatures indicate at least three humanoid entities on board.”

“Okay, Falcon, Iron Man, I want you two to flank the aircraft and escort it to the landing strip. It’s unarmed, but be cautious. Do not engage unless threatened. Hawkeye and Winter Soldier, I want you two in your sniper nests and your anti-aircraft rounds locked and loaded. Widow with me and the other ground agents are heading to the landing strip. Dr. Banner, I want you to hold back and evacuate any noncombatant personnel. We’ll ring a code green if we need you.”

“Copy that, Cap. Let’s go, Flyboy,” Tony said as he took off towards the aircraft with Sam not far behind.

Steve and Widow were met with a special ops team lead by Coulson at the landing strip.

“Captain, Widow,” Coulson greeted, “what are we looking at?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard. An unidentified aircraft is approaching our airspace. All attempts at communication have failed so far, but they aren’t armed according to FRIDAY. Iron Man and Falcon are escorting the craft and haven’t reported any changes, so we’re under the assumption it’s lost or friendly.”

“It’s not the first time someone’s tried to pull a Trojan Horse on us, Captain? Are you sure we should be this passive?” Coulson questioned.

“I trust my team, sir, and I haven’t seen any reason to shoot it down.”

Coulson nodded and accepted the explanation as they watched the sleek black jet touch down on the tarmac. Iron Man and Falcon curled away from the plane and met up with the Cap and Widow, hovering above their teammates while it came to a stop. At once, SHIELD special ops surrounded the plane with guns drawn and at the ready.

In Tony’s helmet, FRIDAY suddenly switched on to their private comlink. “Boss, I have another call from Prince T’Challa.”

“Babygirl, this is not the time.”

“Boss, I really think you should take this one,” FRIDAY urged.

“FRIDAY, I’m a little busy. Tell him I’ll call him back.”

“I’m afraid I can’t wait that long Mr. Stark,” the smooth voice of the Crown Prince said with a chuckle.

“Um, not to be rude, but who said you could bypass my AI to this comlink. This private comlink,” Tony said, emphasizing the ‘private’ part.

“It amuses me that you think a few lines of rudimentary code could stop me,” T’Challa snarked back. “Now I would appreciate not being shot when I exit my plane.”

“Say what now?”

“Tony,” Steve’s voice suddenly cut in, “is something the matter? Have you got communications?”

“Uh-. Well-.” Tony was somewhat at a loss for words.

“Uh oh, he’s tongue tied. Should we be worried?” Clint joked over the com.

“Just. Give me a second.” Tony cleared his throat. “Ah, ho-. Hold your fire. Er, cease...fire?”

“No one’s shot yet,” Coulson sighed. “What’s going on, Stark?”

“It’s-. I mean, he’s friendly. He’s cool. Everyone chill. And put the guns, uh, down. Yeah.”

Coulson sighed and signaled the agents to back down. “Want to do some explaining, Stark?”

He and Sam landed and he exited his armor. “Oh, you’re gonna love this. Might wanna take a tranquilizer while you’re at it, buddy,” he said with far too much mirth.

“Tony! What are you doing!? Get back in the suit,” Bucky shouted through the earpiece.

“Tony, it’s not safe! What are you-,” Steve began, shifting his shield to cover the genius.

“We’re fine. I know this guy, you’re gonna love him. Pinkie swear.”

Suddenly a hissing sound came from the plane as a stairwell unfolded out of its body. Two women came out first, exuding a powerful presence that had everyone stopping what they were doing and staring. The front most woman scanned the crowd in front of her, judging them and finding herself seemingly unimpressed.

“I present,” she announced, the boom in her voice making Tony feel weak at the knees. Even Steve had to lock his knees to keep from kissing the ground. “The Crown Prince of Wakanda, T’Challa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
